


Can't Help Falling In Love

by bigm00d



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigm00d/pseuds/bigm00d
Summary: Black and Jackie finally get some time to themselves. They choose to spend it by slow dancing to Elvis Presley.
Relationships: Captain Black/Jackie Chan
Kudos: 10





	Can't Help Falling In Love

_‘Wise men say… only fools rush in.  
But I can’t help falling in love with you.’_

The music that played in the background was soft, contained to a single room as to not make any disturbances late into the night.  
And, for the first time in a while, he wasn’t alone at these times.  
Black always wished to share his favourite song with others, and to share it with someone he loves so very dearly was enough to send the nervous butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. As he held onto the other’s waist ever so softly, his touch meek and nervous, Black felt himself grow increasingly hot under his sweater.

_‘Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can’t help falling in love with you.’_

The two men sway in the office, not worried about being disturbed. The calmness they felt was longed for, after having it robbed from them on an almost daily basis. It was what they needed. To be alone. To be together.  
The older man hummed softly to the tune of the ever so famous song, finally allowing himself to relax into the Asian man’s touch, whose hands lay upon his shoulders, head resting on his chest, undoubtedly listening to the frantic heartbeat of Black’s anxious heart. 

_‘Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes.  
Some things are meant to be.’_

Somewhere in their dance, Jackie lifted his head, looking up at Black. They saw themselves reflected in each other’s eyes, smiling lovingly at one another. And then he shifts, hands holding Black’s face gently before he stood on his toes, planting a soft kiss on the captain’s forehead, who had not been expecting such a thing. 

_‘Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can’t help falling in love with you.’_

The kiss lingered before he lowered himself, still holding Black’s now (uncharacteristically) blushing face in his hands, brown eyes searching for acceptance in Black’s striking green gaze.  
There was a chuckle, before Jackie felt the hands that lingered on his waist travel up his torso before finding themselves holding Jackie’s own face, stroking his red painted cheeks softly.  
The archaeologist’s hands slip to instead rest at Black’s chest, and the two let themselves get lost in each other’s gaze, living for the moment.

_‘Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes.  
Some things are meant to be.’_

Black leans down, placing a loving kiss on Jackie’s head, one hand moving to stroke the man’s short, jet-black hair between his fingers. Then, he moves to plant another kiss on the soft cheek of the archaeologist, smiling against his skin, feeling his nerves fall away, regaining his confidence.

_‘Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can’t help falling in love with you.’_

The touch between their lips was soft, yet loving. It was a kiss to share just how much they loved one another at that moment. It was pure— innocent.  
It seemed to last an eternity, as they held one another, lost in each other’s embrace, living in the moment, feeling each other’s blissful presence, knowing they’d never trade this moment for anything else in the world.

_‘For I can’t help falling in love with you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction I've posted online, I hope it was enjoyable to read. I know it's very short, but hopefully the sweetness made up for it.


End file.
